You Won't Be Mine
by Meredith T. Tasaki
Summary: Songfic, probably an Alternate Universe though nothing can be proved. Sabrina tries to explain herself to Haunter after she saves Ash's life, then hides. What is making her protect him?...


You Won't Be Mine  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Pokémon or the song "You Won't Be Mine", which is from the "Mad Season" album of Matchbox 20.   
Sorry it's so cryptic. I'll put up a note at the end. I know better than not to. I won't leave you hanging.   
'Ashita' means 'tommorow' in Japanese. '-kun' is just a suffix for a name which I don't think I should go into a lengthy explanation of right now.  
  
~*~  
  
She walked away, quietly, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
"Haunt?" her companion asked.  
  
"No, Haunter. Five--four--three--two--one."  
  
"ASH!" a girl's voice yelled.  
  
"Pikapii!!!"  
  
"See?" She leaned against a tree. "They're never far. They'll take care of him. He doesn't need me."  
  
"Haaauuunnnter?"  
  
"Because..." She walked to the next further tree. "Because, you should know by now..."  
  
"Haunt, ter?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Ash! Wake up!" a voice cried.  
  
The woman sighed.   
  
"Haunter."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." She brushed her black bangs out of her eyes.   
  
"Teeer?"  
  
"Because, why wouldn't I?" She glanced over at the clearing. "What doesn't she have?"  
  
"Haunter..."  
  
"She wouldn't _want_ psychic powers. _I_ don't want psychic powers."  
  
"Oooh," someone moaned.   
  
The woman nodded. "What did I tell you?"  
  
"God, someone find the Machoke with the mallet...." he groaned again.  
  
"The one who hit me on the head," she murmured.  
  
"What Machoke?" the girl's voice asked.  
  
"The one that hit me on the head..."  
  
"Haunter. Haunter haunt."  
  
"Yeah. Slipping. One whole word wrong and I'm slipping." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Haunter."  
  
"Yeah. Isn't that sad? That I usually get the whole thing?" She slid down against the tree, sititng. "Isn't that just _sad_?"  
  
"Here." There was a rustling sound.  
  
"Thanks," the boy said, a hint of a blush in his voice.  
  
"Of course," the woman said quietly, bitterly. "Of course."  
  
*  
Take your head around the world  
See what you get  
From your mind  
*  
  
"Haunt? Haunter?"  
  
"More like what _isn't_ bothering me," she sighed.  
  
"Haunt haunter haunt?"  
  
"More like why I _don't_ save him."  
  
"Haaaaauuunnnttt..."  
  
"All right... You want to know why I save him?"  
  
Haunter nodded.  
  
"Many reasons. First of all, I owe him that much. You can't dispute that. In a way, he saved mine. Yes, he saved my life, twice. And then, he's the Chosen One. You know that. I can't let him die; he's too important to everything. Third--this is third? Ah yes. Third, I don't want to see someone who's done that much die. And fourth... Really the sum of them all... I..."  
  
"OOWW! MISTY!"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"  
  
"Pikaaaa!"  
  
The woman gritted her teeth. "She hit him with a mallet?! Is she stupid or just crazy?!"  
  
"Haaunt! Haunter!"  
  
"I don't _care_ if it was a mistake, that was just pathetic!" She sulked.  
  
"Haunter, ter."  
  
"I already told you I was jealous! She's too stupid to live! God, she's done him more harm than Team Rocket and she's too dense to see it!"  
  
"Haaunt!" Haunter scolded.  
  
"God, some friend _she_ is..."  
  
*  
Write your soul down word for word  
See who's your friend  
Who is kind  
*  
  
"Can you get up?" the girl's voice echoed.  
  
"Well, a minute ago, maybe, but now my head's spinning again..." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
"Are you _really_?" the woman drawled. "How nice..."  
  
"Haunt! Haunter haunt!"  
  
"I _know_ she is!" she hissed, then clapped a hand over her mouth. "I _know_ she is!" she said more quietly. "And that's the trouble!"  
  
*  
It's almost like a disease  
*  
  
"Haunt?"  
  
"If she _wasn't_ sorry, I could hate her!"  
  
Haunter cocked his head. "Hauunt."  
  
"And when did I say I wasn't crazy?"  
  
"Haunt." He shrugged.  
  
"If she wasn't sorry..." She looked towards the clearing again. "If she was really hurting him... I could hate her. But I can't."  
  
"Haunt? Hauuunt!"  
  
"You're right, I did say she was," she sighed.  
  
"Haunt haauunt?!"  
  
"She isn't." She sighed. "Not really. And don't make me admit it again. I haven't forgotten the doll trick."  
  
"Haunt!"  
  
She smiled slightly. "One doesn't forget things like that."  
  
"NO FOR THE LOVE OF HEAVEN PIKACHU DON'T--AAAAAAUGH!"  
  
"Dear lord." She sweatdropped. "This is not his day, is it."  
  
"Haaunt." Haunter couldn't decide whether to nod or shake his head--so he did both.  
  
"Dear lord." She sweatdropped again. "I'm sorry, Haunter, but that is just disturbing."  
  
Haunter nodded and stopped. "Haunt."  
  
She looked to the clearing again, smiling sadly. "Isn't it sweet..."  
  
*  
And I know soon you will be  
*  
  
"Haunt? Ter hauunter..."  
  
"I _know_ she's chasing that boy with a mallet, but..." She sighed. "It's sweet, Haunter... It just is... She may look like she's trying to kill that guy, but she isn't... You can tell they're friends..."  
  
"Haunter."  
  
"You can so."  
  
"Haunter."  
  
"Yes you _can_."  
  
"Hauuunnt..."  
  
"I never was like that with anyone... I never had any friends..."  
  
"Haunter haunter haaaunt, ter," Haunter spat.  
  
"Oh, don't call him that!"  
  
"Haunt haunt!"  
  
"He's still my father."  
  
"Haaauunnt."  
  
"Okay, now if no one hits me, or electrocutes me, I think I'll live."  
  
She watched at her distance as he sat up, holding his head. "I wish you knew..."  
  
"Haunt?"  
  
"What's going to happen, Haunter, I wish he knew."  
  
"Haunt."  
  
"That too." She sighed. "I just wish he saw it now so it wouldn't break his heart..."  
  
"Hauunt, ter."  
  
"I know. He'll be fine..." She stared into space.  
  
*  
Over the lies, you'll be strong  
You'll be rich in love and you will carry on  
But no - Oh no  
No you won't be mine  
*  
  
"Not only will he be fine, he'll be wonderful, Haunter, have I told you that yet?"  
  
"Haunt."  
  
"He'll be wonderful... 'A rose is a rose, and was always a rose. But the theory now goes that the apple's a rose, and the pear is and so's the plum, I suppose. The Dear only knows what will next prove a rose. You, of course, are a rose--But were always a rose.' " She sighed.  
  
"Haaauunt?"  
  
"Robert Frost. I don't know, I felt like it. 'You of course are a rose'..."  
  
"Haunt, ter haunt?"  
  
"Both of you, really..."  
  
"Haunt!"  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad you're so happy. ...One of us should be."  
  
"Haaunt! Haunter!"  
  
"I didn't mean that. No, Haunter, I am happy. Just that... Well... Don't you remember?"  
  
".......Haaauuunnnt..." Haunter nodded. "Hauuuunterrrr!"  
  
"You _do_ make me happy!"  
  
"Yeah, and tommorow it's back on the road to Olivine!" the boy cheered.  
  
"Hmm." She smiled. "Of course."  
  
*  
Take your straight line for a curve  
Make it stretch, the same old line  
Try to find if it was worth what you spent  
*  
  
"Hauuunter?"  
  
She blinked. "What's so special about him? What on earth do you mean by that?"  
  
"Hauunt," he said quickly.  
  
"You know what's special about him..."  
  
"Haaauuunnnt, ter..." he protested.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Haaunter, haunter haunt haunter?"  
  
"But Haunter..." She leaned back against the tree. "I _have_ let him go."  
  
"Haunter haunt," he said contemptously.  
  
"I know it doesn't look like it...But..." She bit her lip.  
  
*  
Why you're guilty for the way  
You're feeling now  
It's almost like being free  
*  
  
"You can't fall in love with someone when you know they're destined for someone else... You can fall in love with them, I suppose, but eventually... You just...give up..."  
  
"You get so tired..." she sighed softly. "And you let go..."  
  
Haunter looked at her sadly.  
  
*  
And I know soon you will be  
*  
  
"He wouldn't want me anyway... He doesn't. He's happy."  
  
"HAUNT!"  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry, I'm fine..."  
  
"Hauuuunnnter, haunt-ter?"  
  
"Someday my prince will come, eh? Haunter, I never knew you could be cheesy like that."  
  
"Haaaunt!"  
  
She looked at him for long seconds, so long he wondered what she was doing and backed away. But finally she smiled. "Have I told you what happens to Ashita-kun?"  
  
Haunter shook his head.  
  
"The League is all lies. You know that, and I know that. But no one else does. He finds out."  
  
"Haunt." He nodded.   
  
"And..."  
  
*  
Over the lies, you'll be strong  
You'll be rich in love and you will carry on   
But no - Oh no  
No you won't be mine  
*  
  
"And he changes everything. He leads the revolution." Her eyes glowed for a second. "And we all live happily ever after. --Well, I can't be sure. That's where my visions end."  
  
"Haunter?"  
  
"Yes, we all. He falls in love... Heck, they get married."  
  
"Hauuunt?"  
  
She smiled softly. "And I?"  
  
"Haunt!"  
  
"Tell me, Haunter, why would I say we lived happily ever after if I or you were not included?"  
  
"Teer." He grinned, relieved. "Hauuunter?"  
  
"Go ahead," she said. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Haunter disappeared. She looked back to the clearing, at the one she had loved, was sworn to protect. Innocent, annoying, everything at once. Hikari, yami, yin, yang. He was...So amazing.  
  
*  
Take yourself out to the curb  
Sit and wait  
A fool for life  
*  
  
But she had to forget him. --But she had already. But--she'd never forget him completely... She'd still have her insane half-crush... Whatever it was.  
  
People did it all the time... They forgot... They let go... And she had too.  
  
Hadn't she?  
  
*  
It's almost like a disease   
I know soon you will be  
*  
  
_Hadn't she?_   
  
She had, and it would be--it would be--  
  
The vision came upon her, and she saw it happen again. This time, there was more...  
  
Oh god.  
  
He had let go of her as well. Even he.   
  
*No!* she cried to the darkness as she saw everything. All the times this had happened to her before, in all the different incarnations that had been forced upon her as a Prophetess, Guardian, Psychic, and even Fate. She saw that it never could work out--  
  
--and she wouldn't want it to anyway.  
  
She stood, her eyes shadowed and sorrowful. Because of what she was... She couldn't let anyone love her and have their heart be broken.  
  
She would stand alone, in the end...  
  
It was right.  
  
And it still hurt.  
  
And she would still save him.  
  
And she would still protect him with her life.  
  
And he would never know.  
  
And that was right.  
  
She closed her eyes. *Where again... Goldenrod.*  
  
The woman that was Fate disappeared.  
  
*  
You'll be over the lies, and you'll be strong,  
You'll be rich in love and you will carry on  
But no - Oh no,  
No you won't be mine  
*  
  
A breeze blew across the forest. Ash Ketchum turned his head.  
  
"What was that?" he said, looking into the woods.  
  
"Ash, the food's ready!" Brock called.  
  
"Oh, okay!" He resisted the urge to look back one more time and took the sandwich from Brock.  
  
"You know, there's only one thing that puzzles me about your story..."  
  
"_One_ thing..." Misty said.  
  
"What happened to the Golem?"  
  
Ash blinked. "I have no idea."  
  
"It probably ran off when you fell," Misty said.  
  
"I guess that's it..." Ash looked back into the forest. There was only one thing he was sure of. It wasn't.  
  
"Yeah..." he said. "That must be what happened..."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
AN: So some of you at least are wondering, what the heck? (If you aren't, sorry. But I'm pretty sure most people will be.)  
The woman is Sabrina. She's resigned as Gym leader in Saffron and now has the half-self-appointed task of protecting Ash. When Ash wins in the League, he'll find out that it's corrupt and wage a revolution against the system. Sabrina has seen that she'll die protecting him, and become a ghost. Ash will marry (YOU guess who) and she will not, though she thought she would find love. So Sabrina stays throughout the ages, seeing everything, being Fate.   
Sad, isn't it...  
Come on people. No flaming for unrequited Sabrina/Ash. That's all I ask.  
I don't think I'll write the future predicted here. If you'd like to, e-mail me and ask...Arigato... 


End file.
